<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What the Coast Brings by Aroomie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377498">What the Coast Brings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie'>Aroomie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski, Witcher - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alive Aiden, All Witchers at the Coast, Angry Lambert (The Witcher), Attempt at Humor, Comfort, Eskel is a Good Bro, Everyone Blame Jaskier!, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia and Jaskier | Dandelion Go To The Coast, Humor, It was his idea, It's Lamberts Fault, M/M, Reunions, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sad Lambert (The Witcher), Soft Lambert (The Witcher), Some angst, Sweet, soft, vacation?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why don't we all go to the coast?" Geralt froze, fork half posed to his mouth, glancing at his bard from the corner of his eye. The others around the table -Ciri, Eskel, Lambert- turned their gaze to Jaskier and watched as the bard innocently sipped at his mug.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Witcher Flash Fic Challenge: Secret Santa (TWFFSS20)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What the Coast Brings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohrendrell/gifts">Lohrendrell</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/5WrMy2G%22%3E&lt;img%20src="></a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I hope you like it, love! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>"Why don't we all go to the coast?" Geralt froze, fork half posed to his mouth, glancing at his bard from the corner of his eye. The others around the table -Ciri, Eskel, Lambert- turned their gaze to Jaskier and watched as the bard innocently sipped at his mug.</p>
<p>"Pardon?" Lambert growled, gaze narrowing on Jaskier.</p>
<p>"I mean… With everything going on, everything that has happened…" Everyone’s gaze turned to the head of the table, the chair their mentor used to occupy now empty. "Don't we deserve a break? Don't <i>you</i> deserve a break?" Jaskier looked at them all in turn, reaching over and gently taking hold of Geralt's hand when the white-haired Witcher set his fork down and just stared at the table. </p>
<p>“What do you think is going to happen at the coast, bard?” Lambert scowled, narrowing his eyes on Jaskier’s hand where it rested on top of Geralt’s. “Just trying to drag your pretty boy to the coast?” Lambert’s eyes snapped towards Jaskier’s face, the bard frowning. </p>
<p>“That’s not what I--”</p>
<p>“I think it’s a wonderful idea,” Ciri said from her place at the table, smiling at Jaskier. Geralt grunted, turning his hand around and worked his fingers into Jaskiers, lacing their digits together and held tightly to the bard’s hand. </p>
<p>“I have always found the coast to be a calming place, Lambert,” Jaskier defended, “I think… I think perhaps it might bring something to you as well. To all of you.” </p>
<p>Geralt leaned over, pressing his lips to the side of Jaskier’s head. Ciri clapped her hands once, smiling over at Eskel who gave a small hesitant nod but smiled none the less.</p>
<p>“Come on, seriously?” Lambert grumped, glaring at them all, “we’re all going to do this, just up and skip our happy asses to the coast?” the youngest Witcher looked between everyone, his brow furrowed, and Eskel shook his head slowly.</p>
<p>“I think it will be good, Lambert, for all of us. Give it a chance,” Eskel reasoned, making Lambert scowl hard enough that Ciri began to wonder if his face would stay that way. </p>
<p>“Fuck it! Fine, we’ll go on this cheery fuckin’ field trip. Whatever the bard wants, right?” Lambert growled, shoving away from the table and stomped away to his room. </p>
<p>Jaskier frowned as he watched Lambert go, turning his gaze to Geralt who just shook his head with a patient smile, dipping down and stealing a chaste kiss from his bard. Ciri, even though she was now a grown young lady, made a gagging noise just to tease her father figure, Eskel joined in on it, groaning loudly and covering his eyes. The noises making Jaskier and Geralt turn to look at them, the bard sticking his tongue out while Geralt just shook his head again, a fond smile on his face.</p>
<p>“When would you like to execute this coastal plan of yours, Jaskier?” Eskel asked, grinning playfully.</p>
<p>“I am thinking in a couple of days? I have a cabin there already,” Geralt gave Jaskier a quizzical look and Jaskier waved his hand in dismissal, “something I bought a few years back. There is a lovely older woman who offered to take care of it for me while I am not there, it is big enough for all of us,” Jaskier smiled at his Witcher, the larger man grunting as he turned his gaze back to the tabletop. </p>
<p>“That works!” Ciri said excitedly, “we have a day or two to pack anything we want to bring with us and I can open a portal,” Cir ignored Geralt’s exaggerated groan, “and we can be there in a snap!” She said excitedly, making Jaskier chuckle. </p>
<p>“That sounds like a wonderful plan, darling girl,” Jaskier smiled widely, looking to Geralt, “let’s make sure to pack Lambert’s things, Melitele knows he’ll grouch and bitch till we either drag him by the ear or just tell him to stay,” Eskel and Geralt gave an amused chuckle, grinning at each other, humoured by Jaskier’s understanding of their younger brother.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p>It took three days for them all to make the preparations, it took another day more to locate Lambert and drag his moping ass through a portal and shoved him into the cabin. The youngest wolf snapped and growled at his brothers as they manhandled him, getting the young wolf into his room and ordering him to unpack while Ciri and Jaskier giggled and bounced around the cabin, making last-minute adjustments to make sure that it was livable for them all. </p>
<p>Jaskier and Geralt, of course, shared a room while Eskel and Ciri bunked in another room with twin beds, Lambert had his room. A bed spacious enough for more than just him and it almost made him even more irritated at everything that was going on around him. Not to mention he could <i>hear</i> the stupid pretty boy and his bard.</p>
<p>The next morning, Lambert was still in his grouchy mood, but the looks on his brother’s faces as he watched Eskel and Geralt move about the cabin with ease like they were born to be in this type of life, Lambert kept himself in check. He may be an ass hole, but he wasn’t that much of one to ruin this experience for them. </p>
<p>Lambert watched from the sidelines. Eskel and Ciri cooking meals for them all and Eskel even tried his hand at baking a cake, which ended with everyone covered in flour from a war that Ciri totally started… It was Eskel that started it. Jaskier and Geralt had gotten their own time together, taking strolls on the beach or sitting on the bench that was set just outside the cabin in a small garden that was in full bloom of some sort of wildflowers. </p>
<p>Lambert got to witness a softer side of his brother, the usually sour expression calming into something pleasant, a small permanent smile on his face that was never there before even when Geralt was with Yennefer. It was an amazing change to see, the tender touches, the soft words spoken to the bard, even the very rare verbal admission of Geralt’s feelings for the bard. </p>
<p>“I love you, you know,” Geralt whispered into Jaskier’s hair, the bard half asleep as he leaned against his Witcher and a small smile appearing on his face.</p>
<p>“Love you too,” Jaskier slurred sleepily, pressing close into Geralt’s side while the Witcher hugged him close. </p>
<p>Lambert pressed himself against the wall, not meaning to have walked in on their tender moment.</p>
<p>Lambert was beginning to understand why Jaskier wanted them all to come. It was peaceful, in a strange way that Lambert was still trying to understand. Lambert sat on the beach, staring out at the view before him. </p>
<p>There was a storm brewing in the far distance, enhancing the blue in the sky and even reflecting a light hue of purple in the clouds separated from the dark cloud. Lambert glanced at the waters, staring at the shimmering of the waters, his gaze dropping closer as he now watched the waves that crashed against the sand of the beach. </p>
<p>There was a shrill laugh, making Lambert turn his gaze and watch as Eskel picked Ciri up off the ground and spun her about before throwing her over his shoulder then carried her over to a laughing Geralt and Jaskier. The girl pounding on Eskel’s back and kicking her legs as she giggled and demanded to be put down. </p>
<p>Lambert huffed, smiling slightly to himself as the scene played out in front of him. Jaskier leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Geralt’s lips before leaning away and watched as the white-haired Witcher plucked Ciri from his brothers’ shoulders easily and threw her over his instead. Lambert chuckled as Geralt then proceeded to spin in a circle, making Ciri shriek and laugh loudly as she pounded on his back, Eskel now laughing alongside Jaskier as they watched the pair. </p>
<p>The happy moment lasted for only a moment longer before Geralt stopped abruptly and shared a look with Eskel as he set Ciri on her feet, keeping hold of her arm as she stumbled in her dizziness. Both Witcher’s then spun about, looking in Lambert’s direction and only then did the young wolf realize there was a set of footsteps approaching them, heavy on purpose for them to notice easily. </p>
<p>Lambert whirled around once they got close enough that he wouldn’t have to try too hard to see who it was, an unhappy snarl already on his lips but it slipped away as he stared at an all too familiar figure approaching them.</p>
<p>He felt a whirlwind of emotions crash through him as he watched the brunette walking up to them, hair no longer clipped short and styled in a carefree spiked back now a free-flowing wave that almost touched his shoulders. There was a slight limp to his left side, poorly maintenance done on the armour and smaller rips and holes could still be seen. Lambert climbed almost drunkenly to his feet, staring wide-eyed at the man approaching them.</p>
<p>“Lambert?” Geralt’s voice suddenly so close to him made Lambert jump, his gaze snapping from the man to Geralt then back. Licking his lips as he tried to think. </p>
<p>“Geralt… That’s… It’s…” Lambert couldn’t find his words, the man approaching them now standing in front of them both, golden-green feline Witcher eyes staring at them, calculating, then crinkled at the corners as he smiled ever so slightly.</p>
<p>“Hello, kitten,” the familiar voice made Lambert want to sob and he took a small step backward. </p>
<p>“You’re dead… You’re dead!” Lambert yelled, pulling a silver dagger from his belt and jumping at the strange Witcher.</p>
<p>“Lambert!” Geralt yelled for his brother, only able to watch as suddenly Lambert and the stranger were a tangle of limbs and dagger in the sand. </p>
<p>“He’s fucking dead! How dare you wear his face!” Lambert tried slashing the Witcher with his dagger, managing to knick the Witcher’s neck and suddenly froze when there is no sizzling from the silver blade he had used. Both of them froze, Lambert’s eyes wide as he slowly lowered the blade and placed it against the Witcher’s skin. No sizzling. </p>
<p>A wounded noise left Lambert’s throat and he was suddenly scampering away until he bumped into Geralt’s legs, his brother kneeling and placed his hands on his shoulders. </p>
<p>“Sorry to disappoint, Kitten, but I am very much alive. No thanks to Karadin,” the Witcher rolled onto his knees and slowly stood, brushing sand from his armour. “Fucker just… stabbed me in the back, left me for dead,” the Witcher looked at Lambert apologetically, “I underestimated my ability to heal from the wounds he inflicted.”</p>
<p>Lambert stared at the Witcher for a long time, Geralt helping him to his feet when he finally remembered how to move. He swatted away Geralt’s hands when the white-haired Witcher tried to keep his grip on him, taking a step closer to the other Witcher. </p>
<p>Lambert slowly reached out, touching the Witcher’s neck, at first. His hand trailing up from his neck and to his face, fingers spreading out to touch across the Witcher’s face while his other hand came up to touch his shoulder. </p>
<p>“You done coping a field, Kitten?” The Witcher teased and Lambert let out a wet disbelieving scoff, taking a step back as he stared wide-eyed and unbelieving. </p>
<p>“Aiden…?” Lambert breathed, staring at the Witcher in front of him. The Cat grinned widely, holding out his arms wide and mock bowed.</p>
<p>“At your service, Lambert,” Aiden teased again and the noise that came out of Lambert was a cross between a wounded noise mixed with a wet sob as the youngest wolf suddenly threw himself at the other Witcher, both of them ending up in the sand again. </p>
<p>Lambert sobbed as he clung to the Cat, pressing his face to the Witcher’s neck while holding onto him tightly. Aiden’s arms coming around to hold onto Lambert, smiling as he gently rubbed at the wolf’s back and hair. </p>
<p>“It’s alright, Kitten. I’m here, I promise,” Aiden whispered to Lambert’s ear, continuing to rub his back and hold the wolf close. </p>
<p>“You’re not allowed to go anywhere without me! Ever again!” Lambert sobbed loudly and Aiden smiled widely as his eyes slipped closed. </p>
<p>“Alright, Kitten, alright.” </p>
<p>The others didn’t know what to make of the situation, so they just stared as Lambert took his time to stop crying, sitting up with Aiden’s help when Jaskier playfully coughed to get their attention. </p>
<p>“So, Lambert…” Jaskier looked between Lambert and the new Witcher, “who’s your friend?” Eskel chuckled while Ciri and Geralt grinned.</p>
<p>“He’s… this is…” Lambert looked at Aiden, a deep blush suddenly covering his face. Aiden took pity on his wolf, shoving a hand out to the others.</p>
<p>“Aiden, school of the Cat, also Lambert’s lover,” Aiden introduced himself, Jaskier’s mouth fell open while Lambert groaned loudly and hid his face against Aiden’s shoulder, Eskel and Geralt bursting out in laughter while Ciri blinked rapidly with surprise. </p>
<p>“Now <i>that’s</i> an introduction!” Jaskier said cheerfully, smiling widely with a laugh. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Aiden!” Jaskier grabbed hold of Aiden’s hand, shaking it firmly. </p>
<p>Introductions were made, the awkwardness of all of this happening making Lambert want to crawl in a hole and die. When it was all said and done, Lambert cuddled up to Aiden on the beach while they watched the others resume their horsing around, Geralt holding Ciri on his shoulders while Eskel had Jaskier, waist-deep in the surf, the two trying to knock the other off into the water. </p>
<p>Lambert smiled as he leaned into Aiden, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the moment. A light tracing of fingers across his jaw making him blink and turn to look up at Aiden, the Cat smiling down at him. </p>
<p>“I’ve missed you, Lambert,” Aiden whispered, continuing to trace his fingers across Lambert’s jaw. </p>
<p>“I missed you too… so much,” Lambert said, his voice breaking a little, and Aiden smiled sweetly grabbing hold of Lambert’s jaw gently and tilting the wolf’s head up ever so slightly while bending down and kissing Lambert. The youngest wolf melted into the kiss, a small noise escaping him until there was suddenly catcalls and wolf whistles from the water. Lambert and Aiden pulled away and looked over to see Ciri, making kissy faces at them, Jaskier whistling obnoxiously, while Geralt and Eskel clapped and whooped at them.</p>
<p>“You get that Cat, Lambert!” Jaskier hollered.</p>
<p>“Get some!” Ciri cried.</p>
<p>“You’re both fucking disgusting!” Geralt grouched and that made Lambert move.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s it!” Lambert jumped to his feet and charged for the water, listening to Aiden laughing happily on the beach while Geralt quickly threw Ciri at Lambert to try and distract his brother long enough to make an escape. </p>
<p>Everyone laughing as Lambert and Geralt continued to fight in the water. Lambert will never openly admit it… but he is thankful Jaskier dragged them to the coast.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>